Policy
__NOINDEX__ These are the policies of the . The policy lists acceptable practices that the community should follow. With these rules, it will help push towards a wiki that will serve to be a reliable encyclopedia and community for SUBJECT. FANDOM's Terms of Use, Global Guidelines, Privacy Policy, Licensing, and Community Creation Policy co-exist with the local dot points below, so it is highly recommended to read them thoroughly as well. The list is inexhaustive to prevent "gaming the system" and to allow reasonable discretion when enforcing. For complaints regarding decisions, send a letter to EMAILHERESOON for review. By accepting the rules, you are bound to the wishes and opinions of Wikia, FANDOM, and this wiki's site staff and will not violate a dotpoint below. This will otherwise result in a temporary or permanent suspension from interactions beyond read-only mode. Basic Reminders * Guarantee you are comfortable with the rules and you understand them completely. If this cannot be done for any reason, then you may contact Cheeseskates for assistance. If the assistance is not enough, then you cannot interact with the wiki. * Your best friend is common sense. While "common sense" may vary, it unites for one purpose: to be as objective as possible and to fill the gaps. Cooperate with the wiki toward a consensus, prevent conflicts of self-interest, and clarify to yourself if something is good or bad before committing the action. Account Rules * If you have a username that has any form of characters, words or phrases connected to any controversial or negative connotations, then regardless of the given context or reasoning, the account will be blocked (temporarily if is available to you), and you will be requested to create an account with a more appropriate username. * Do not sockpuppet. A temporary suspension will immediately become permanent if a sockpuppet is caught. Alternate accounts are not allowed on the wiki either. They will be blocked on notice and a caution will be sent to your message wall. Behavior Rules * Since this is a wiki and not a full-fledged social site, interactions with other users are expected to be related to the wiki network or this wiki in general. This dotpoint is lenient, but it will be enforced if too much off-topic interaction occurs. This includes forum games such as "ban this person above you" among others. The wiki may host its own competitions if little attention is on more suitable sites, but don't count on it. * Do not antagonize users aggressively, with gross incivility, or spread libel. The community only welcomes mature and respecting users. * Do not conform to disruption. This is the broad phrase for "don't feed the troll." If a rule violation happens or an event that may require the site staff's attention, contact us. Do not attempt to handle the situation yourself if you cannot succeed at it. * Do not come to this wiki to continue a dispute from somewhere else. Direct yourselves back to the original location or to Community Central. Content Rules * Do not vandalize any part of the wiki or publish incomplete or unstable material. The wiki serves to be a reliable encyclopedia, not a sandbox. If you intend to use a page for construction or testing, create your own . This will be noted to you when you attempt to create a new mainspace page. * Do not spam, canvass, or promote recruitment or meatpuppetry on any part of the wiki without site staff permission, especially when a union is formed in the name of the wiki. Our connections will primarily be with the GENRE only. Certain advertisements without permission include: ** Presenting fan-work, theory, parody, or criticism that links to an external website/domain or wiki for no other purpose than to simply show and discuss the work presented. This does not include material that is potentially a magnet for excessive negative attention or ridicule. ** Informing the community outside of the articles of any developments with SUBJECT and its developers' relation to the GENRE, which include Twitter, etc. posts from themself or from reputable news outlets. ** Related material under no existing copyright or status besides CC-BY-SA and the Public Domain. It is encouraged especially to post original works that comply with Fair Use copyright when using or recreating GENRE assets. See MoS:Files->ToBeAdded * Do not use link shorteners or link disguises on the wiki. They hide the real link name, often collect traffic data, and act as redirects that cause unnecessary data consumption and lag.